Harry Potter and the Journey of Hope
by x2xmhpm
Summary: Taking place after book 6, Harry knows what he must do and his road seems to be clearer than ever...join Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they take the journey of a lifetime that'll change their life forever...and between all the danger they still find love
1. Back to the Burrow

_**Title: **Harry Potter and the Journey of Hope _

_**Author: **xXkraziefaerieXx _

_**Concerns: **There are Half Blood Prince Spoilers _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 1---Back to the Burrow**

The death of Albus Dumbledore seemed to be the only thing running through the pages of every paper in the Wizard world; from the Daily Prophet to the Quibbler. The news concerning whether Hogwarts should remain open or not were still in debating but everyone knew that it would be close until the war came to an end. It had been a week since all the students left the school and the weather had grew hotter and more humid as summer came creeping in between the sobers. The breeze was thin and weak as thought it felt the sadness that roamed through the blood of those today. But Harry Potter no longer held onto the past. Now that his Headmaster was gone, the road became clearer to him each and every minute. He now knew what he had to do and what he must do for the sake of other lives.

As the warmth of the sun came slowly in through the open windows, Harry choose those few belongings that he loved the most and packed them neatly into his school bag. He packed in his Invisibility Cloak that he received 7 years ago. Along with it, he picked out a few pairs of pants to change into, shirts, and under clothing.

Ron and Hermione hadn't written to him since they left school and he wondered why. What was it that kept them from writing to him? Did they want to avoid him now that he found his road? Are they going to back out? Wait…of course they won't, Harry thought viciously. Ron and Hermione had always stayed true to their words and they would still stay true to their words. He found the Marauder's Map and tucked it in his bag along with the message he and Dumbledore had gotten form Voldemort's cave and along with the knife Sirius had given him 2 years ago. Sirius…

Harry sat their on the bed and continuously stared to the knife as though it was an interesting object. Thinking of Sirius caused a soaring pain in his stomach and it stayed there. Everyone he loved was slipping away from him in just a blink. Why do I have to live like this? Harry thought angrily remembering of all those that passed away all because of Voldemort. His dad, his mum, Sirius, and now…Dumbledore. And it was the thought of revenged that speeded up his packing. Harry quickly sealed his bag and put it over his shoulder as he grabbed his wand.

He walked quietly down the stairs as though someone was home but there were really no one home. The Dursleys had attended a ceremony for Dudley. Harry didn't understand why anyone would award Dudley, unless it's for being the biggest muggle git. When he reached the living room he took his wand, grabbed a old of Hedwig's cage, and apparated to the Burrow and once again…he felt that dark sickening feeling as he was going into a very narrow area. After what seemed like a long time, Harry appeared on a hilltop where he can see the Burrow from his view.

He took a deep breath and smiled. The Burrow always gave him a happy sensation. It was filled with everything in the world; family. It was mid afternoon and he can still hear the birds singing somewhere nearby but he couldn't spot them. He jumped up happily and started walking quickly towards the Burrow. He felt reborn, re-new, and most of all happiness. His spirits we're being lifted and even right now…he felt as though the wind had picked up its pace and now was washing away his torture.

He was so full of excitement that he hadn't realized until he nearly bumped into the figure that now stood facing him. Her hair was strangling as usual. She wore a white t-shirt with black polka dots that almost reached her knees and wore a pair of orange jeans. She wore an old butterbeer cap necklace along with bright red earrings made of cherries. She had her wand tucked behind her right ear and her hands we're occupied with 4 daisies that we're dead.

"Hello Harry," she smiled dreamily looking at him with her protuberant eyes.

Harry seemed uneasy. Luna had always been called "Looney" or "strange" but seeing her out of school was stranger than everything. Especially the way she dressed and accessorized, Harry thought.

"Uh…hi Loon-Luna," Harry said uncertain.

"Visiting Ronald, I suppose," she asked.

Harry now wished he hadn't come at this time. He never really did feel comfortable with Luna, except for last year but now they were alone and Ron or Hermione were not with him.

"Yeah…" Harry said as he took a look at the dead daisies in her small thin hands, "Luna…what are you doing with those dead daises?"

She chuckled, "Oh…I'm going to rest them in peace. It seemed they have caught the Brackious and so…I want to give them their farewells…"

Harry looked at her oddly and found this ludicrous, "Well…I got to get going."

"Yes…you should," she said vaguely, "Good bye Harry."

And she left heading the direction Harry came from.

Did Luna live around here? If not, what is she doing here? Brackious? He had never heard of them and thought it must be one of her and her dad's imaginary creatures. Harry shrugged and continues walking quickly until he reached the Burrow.

He gave a quick loud knock.

"W-Who's there?" a shaky voice that belonged to Mrs. Weasley answered from inside.

"It's Harry," Harry answered.

"Harry? Well…if you're Harry then answer this question first. Where---"

"Who's R.A.B.?" another voice interrupted.

"What?" Harry was confused. He didn't know who R.A.B. was.

"Uh…I don't know," he said hoping it was the correct answer.

"Ron…stop that will you." Mrs. Weasley said seriously as Ron opened the door.

"Mum thought you were some deatheater," Ron joked as he took a bite of what seemed to be a biscuit.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Mrs. Weasley's concern.

"Ron…he could have been," Mrs. Weasley said walking closer to Harry, "Harry, dear. It's so good to see you! You haven't told us that you would be coming."

"Sorry…I kind of didn't have time," Harry lied.

"It's ok Harry," Ron said happily from the side.

"What's important is that you got here safely," Mrs. Weasley said crushing Harry into a hug.

He couldn't breathe but he didn't want to be rude. He gave Ron an evil glare seeing that Ron seemed to be enjoying himself to see Harry suffer from his mum.

"Now…come on in the kitchen and I'll cook you something, dear. You look awfully thin," Mrs. Weasley said releasing him.

Harry fixed his glasses, "Yeah…"

"Ron…take Harry up will you," Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Harry." Ron said as they climbed the stairs holding Hedwig, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't want to bother you guys," Harry said following Ron into his room.

It was just as he remembered it and he loved being in here.

"So…when's the wedding?" Harry asked putting his bag on the bed that he always slept in.

"Two weeks from tomorrow," Ron said putting Hedwig next to Pig.

"Is Hermione coming?"

"Yeah…she'll be arriving sometime next week." Ron said sitting on his bed, "So…Harry…are you sure about what you're about to do? I mean about seeking You-Know-Who?"

"I have to Ron. I can't just stay at Hogwarts thinking I'm safe. I have to find all the horcruxes and destroy them all. That's the only way to kill Voldemort."

Ron twitched at the name of "Voldemort".

"Hermione and I are coming with you." Ron said.

"I---"

"Harry...we've always been together since the first day at Hogwarts and I'm not going to just let you go on alone. There are dangerous things out there."

"Tell me about it…" Harry said sarcastically.

"Are those all your things?"

"Yeah…"

"Seems little."

"I'm only taking the things I need." Harry said.

"Ron…" the door opened, "have you seen the biscuit I saved---"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I hope you like it so far. Remember that this fan fic takes place after Book 6…so there are **Half Blood Prince spoilers**…I'll be updating as soon as possible…but for now…please review okies…_


	2. Out With It

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters…they are all property of J.K. Rowling…_

* * *

**Chapter 2---Out With It**

Ginny stopped dead in her sentence as she focused her eyes on Harry.

Harry did the same too but looked away quickly as he felt his stomach turned into knots and twists and felt a pain cutting opened his insides as he remembered the events of last school year. It seemed to be one of his best year with Ginny by his side and her encouragement made him feel so secure and safe. But sometimes when you feel strongly towards someone you have to think of them first, Harry thought. Harry looked back up but Ginny was gone. Ron was quiet and seemed to be studying the floor as though it was some sort of foreign puzzle.

"Come on Ron, let's go down," Harry said standing up breaking the awkward silence.

Ron seemed to lighten up, "Yeah. Mum will probably be calling for us soon."

"Where's Fred and George," Harry asked seeing that they weren't home.

"Working…they're too busy to come home these days." Ron said dully.

"What about Bill? Is he ok?"

"Well…his face seems to be better but its not full moon yet so we don't really know what'll happen."

"We will soon." A voice said from down the stairs.

It was Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said.

"Hi Harry," she smiled and waited for them to get down, "it's so good to see you."

"You too," Harry said although he thought this was weird seeing that they've only been gone from school for about a week.

Ron looked rather disturbed and his eyes were quite closer than usual.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw his expression and changed her focus to him, "It's good to see you to Ron."

"Yeah," Ron said still annoyed.

"Your food is waiting!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"We should get going," Harry said as he started to walk.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled.

"There you all are…your food is turning cold," Mrs. Weasley said firmly washing dishes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said and took a seat across from Harry and Ron.

"Thank you for having us over," Harry said, thinking he should say something.

"You're welcome anytime you want," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Ron had already started helping himself to some pork-chops and so Harry helped himself too.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week?" Ron asked.

"Well…my parents are really busy so I barely have anytime to spend with them so I decided to come here early." Hermione smiled, "When did you get here, Harry?"

And once again, Ron looked disturbed.

"Just a little while ago," Harry said.

"How did you get here?"

"Apparated."

"I did too. Although it wasn't a pleasant trip," Hermione grinned.

"Where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked finishing up the dishes.

"I dunno. In her room I guess," Ron said.

"I'll go get her," Hermione said.

"Oh no…just finish your lunch Hermione I can go get her" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Get who?" Ginny asked as she walked in ignoring Harry.

"You! The food is getting cold, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said furiously.

Ginny walked over and sat next to Hermione helping herself to some pieces of sliced chicken.

Harry didn't dare look at her. Looking at Ginny would be like being in pain again. It would be like bleeding all over again and he did not want to go there.

Hermione not liking this silence said, "I guess Hogwarts isn't opening then, huh?"

"I don't think so. McGonagall said recently in the papers that they are still discussing about it but it's obvious that it's not going to re-open." Ron said.

"I think they should keep it open."

"Why Hermione? You're not even going back!"

"I know but what about those who still wants to go and---"

"What? Hermione, dear, you're not going back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned taking a seat next to Ginny.

Harry just continue eating not wanting to talk about this.

Hermione gave Ron a deadly glare and said, "W-well I might not."

"Why is that? You're a clever witch. Only one more year to go," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I-I know b-but…" Hermione was lost in words. She looked from Ron to Harry.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously, "Are all three of you not returning to Hogwarts?"

"It's not going to be open mum," Ron said.

"We're not talking about that right now. What I want to know is are three of you planning not to go back if it opens?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking from Harry to Ron to Hermione.

There was a long silence. It seemed as though it was the longest moments of Harry's life. How would Mrs. Weasley react to this he didn't know. But all he knew was no one can stop him.

"They aren't going back mum," Ginny said slowly.

"Wha---why not! Is it because Professor Dumbledore? He'll want you all to go back."

"May I be excuse," Harry asked not liking where this is going. Right now he would prefer to be anywhere but here, even with Luna Lovegood.

"No you may not Harry! Not until you explain all this to me," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"Look…mum---"

There was a loud bang and the door now stood open.

"W-Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley asked shaking.

"It's just me Molly," Mr. Weasley said as he came in.

Mrs. Weasley said furiously, "Arthur, I told you to always knock before entering! You know better than to go breaking in through the door!"

"S-sorry," he smiled and sat next to Harry, "So…Harry, Hermione I see you two made it safely here."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Hermione smiled weakly.

"What's all this? Why is it so quiet today in the house, Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked looking from one to another.

Mrs. Weasley's lips tightened, "Those three," she pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "are planning to not return to Hogwarts."

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Ask them! I couldn't get a word out of those three."

"Is this true?" he asked them.

Hermione lightly nodded.

"What's going on Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked looking directly at Harry.

Harry hated this. He knew he'll have to tell them but he wasn't prepared to; not right now.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to track down Voldemort."

"What!"

"Harry, are you crazy!"

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said trying to calm himself down, "Now you know that it won't safe and yet it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous---"

"I know it will be. But Dumbledore believes in me. It's me who has to seek him!" Harry said feeling the anger in him boil up.

"Now Harry…the Orders are---"

Harry stood up, "The Orders can't do anything about this! It has to be me who'll have to track him down! It's me who'll have to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes!"

"Harry…you have to understand that---"

"I'm through with just waiting for Voldemort to come after me! I'm through with having nightmares or doing nothing at all! I don't want to keep on running and hiding from Voldemort! I don't want to run away anymore! I want all of this to end!"

Everyone was silent as Harry finished. Ron looked as though he'd just seen an inferius. Hermione looked stunned and petrified as she did in their second year. He didn't dare look at Ginny.

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath and said, "You're right Harry. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't want you to keep waiting to be found. But…if you change you're mind you're welcome to stay with us."

Harry sigh and slouched back on his seat.

"Arthur! You can't possibly allow this, can you! Harry doesn't know what's out there! He---"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said, "It is Harry's choice…it is his decision…it is his journey…"

Mrs. Weasley grinned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Now…I suppose you two," he pointed to Ron and Hermione, "will be joining with Harry in his journey?"

They both nodded.

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Probably after Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said.

"That's great then! Now…Bill and Fleur should be home soon," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.

"M-may I be excused?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely."

As Harry got up Ron and Hermione left him with too.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked not wanting to talk about the "journey" right now.

"Buying wedding rings." Ron answered.

"I bet they're really excited," Hermione said.

"Yeah, all Fleur ever does these day is talk about the wedding." Ron said dully sitting on his bed.

"Quite exciting…" Hermione smiled.

There was a long silence before Hermione asked, "Have you figured out who R.A.B. is?"

Harry suddenly remembered about him, or was it her. He had forgotten all about it since it reminded him of what Dumbledore suffered from to getting the message but it turned out someone had already taken it.

"No…" Harry said dully.

"Well," Hermione said quietly afraid someone would hear, "I've been doing some research and the only person I came to is Regulus Black"

"S-Sirius's brother?" Harry asked curious to this.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"What about the 'A'?" Ron asked.

"Well it can stand for 'Alfred' who is his Uncle" Hermione continued.

"It's possible," Harry said. All this was new to him and so he wanted to know more about this R.A.B.

"So we'll have to visit Grimmauld Place," Hermione said uncertain.

"What?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews…I really appreciated…being a writer; it is a great feeling to open up my inbox and see many mails from the readers…it really is a great feeling…please review okies…_

_**Pouringraindrops: **I'm glad you liked the fic so far…_

_**AmericanIdiot252: **I'm glad you liked it…and yes there will be more action and romance in the next chapters but for the first couple of chapters…I would like just to try and get everything collected and gather up first…_

_**JEDIKNIGHT32: **I'm glad you liked the fic…and thank you for pointing out the spelling mistakes for me…_

_**Renoir: **yes…I've realized and known that grammar is not my strongest subject…and yes I realized that I wrote Ron saying "Voldemort" after I posted it…I must have gotten so caught up with the chapter that I seem to have forgotten…well since I hate having mistakes as much as you do…I went back and corrected it…thank you…_

_**Marideth: **I'm glad you liked it and I'll try to post the chapters as soon as I can…_

_**Kunthea: **I'm flattered that you thought the writing was quite good…seeing that writing isn't my strongest subject but I still like to write…_

_**Lunafan: **I'm glad you liked the story and I'll try to update soon_

_**vampirehunterD-lover: **I'm glad you thought the chapter was good…because after posting it…I thought I could've done better but I'm still glad you liked it and I'll try to update soon…_

_**lovelyXhailey: **i'm glad you like it and are excited about the next chapter...so here it is...chapter 2_

_**Lidens: **I also did imagine how the beginning of book 7 would be so i decided to write it...and about the meeting Luna...i just wanted to add it for fun..._


	3. Too Much Pressure

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters…they are all property of J.K. Rowling…_

* * *

**Chapter 3---Too Much Pressure**

Harry said loudly his inside boiling up with hatred, "There's no way I'm going back there!"

"But---"

"I'm not going there?"

"H-Harry…but don't you think we should go back? I mean it'll give us a chance to find out more about this R.A.B. guy…" Hermione said weakly.

Ron was silent listening to both of them.

Harry knew Hermione was right but he didn't want to return to that place. Sirius had always loathed that place and so did he. It was a dark mad house with the footprints of death written all over it. He didn't even want anything to do with the house or Kreacher.

"Think about it Harry," Hermione said in conclusion and dragged Ron out of the room with her.

Harry covered himself with the blanket on the bed trying to calm down the anger that had almost reached the maximum point. He'll just have to visit that horrible place seeing that Hermione was right. Whoever R.A.B was…he was their link to finding one of the missing horcruxes and he couldn't afford to keep wasting time. Who knows what Voldemort will do next now that Dumbledore was gone.

Over the next few days, everyone was preparing for the wedding which seemed to be the only happy thing at the moment. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be shouting at everyone about the decorations and catering. Mr. Weasley spent most of his hours at work as usual same with Fred and George. The trio and Ginny we're the ones who had to do decorating along with some other people that Mr. Weasley had hired to help with the wedding. Bill and Fleur had everything done; the dress, the tuxedo, the rings, and the bouquet.

The wedding was to he held in a church called Evermore in Ottery St. Catchpole, which was located north of the Burrow. It was a big church with glass windows and the walls were painted a light pink for the wedding. Red and white roses decorated the walls here and there. The seats were being polished and were decorated with ribbons.

"RON! There is dirt here! How can you miss this big ugly dirt right here!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she entered the church.

Ron muttered something that Harry couldn't make it out and walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry continued polishing the tables making them perfect.

"Where?" Ron's voice said in the distant.

"RIGHT THERE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I can't even see it!"

"Maybe you need you're eyes checked Ronald! Now…clean that will you and stop playing around!"

"I wasn't even playing around. I w---"

"Just clean it!" Mrs. Weasley said in finale and walked away from Ron.

"Mrs. Weasley is giving Ron a hard time," Hermione said walking over to help hang the ribbons.

Harry laughed, "Yeah."

Maybe it wasn't funny but Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"It's probably the pressure of the wedding," Harry said.

"That's got to be it. It's a great time to have the wedding now. It'll bright everyone up after these couple of days," Hermione smiled.

"I know…" Harry said.

"Harry…aren't you going to talk to Ginny?"

Harry froze. Hearing Ginny's name caused him pain in his stomach and now it was burning with rage of fire.

"You can't avoid each other forever Harry. Ginny's depressed. You're depressed. Why don't you guys just get back together?"

Harry didn't want to talk about this knowing that Hermione was right again. Why does she have to be right about everything? Harry thought angrily. He knew he can't avoid Ginny forever but he wanted to avoid her for now, just until Voldemort was gone.

Not knowing what to say he answered coolly. "Who said I was depressed?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Oh Harry…don't even say that. Everyone knows---"

"Well then maybe everyone needs to mind their own business," Harry shot back angry at Hermione for bringing this up.

Hermione struggled for something to shot back but couldn't find anything to say instead she continued hanging the ribbons.

Harry didn't dare look at Hermione but found his eyes gazing at the red head playing a sweet soft melody on the piano. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her chocolate brown eyes traveled through the keys as her thin fingers ran gently through them. As Harry looked at Ginny…he felt a hunger covered him. He wanted to run up to her and held her in his arms. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her and how much he wanted her. He wanted to look into her eyes and kiss her forever. Hermione was right…

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry said as he heard Hermione's voice ringing in his ear.

"I think we should start putting the cloth over the table…" Hermione said.

"Y-yeah…" Harry said grabbing the pink cloth and spreading it over the round table.

"I can't believe my mum! It was only a dot of dirt!" Ron said angrily walking towards Harry and Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Here Ron, help Harry and I with this."

"Wait till this wedding is over. I'm going to pound that Bill!" Ron said angrily.

"Forget it Ron. After all you're getting a sister-in-law." Hermione said uneasy.

"Whoo hoo," Ron said sarcastically.

And for the rest of the day they continued getting the tables ready and making sure everything was perfect and it was perfect when they locked the church. After dinner Harry and Ron decided to get some rest so they headed off to Ron's room. Harry slept on his bed and he perfectly knew that Ron was awake too. Maybe he should get back with Ginny…he'll be happier that way. But…it's too risky to put Ginny's life in danger all because of him. He wasn't going to take that chance knowing what Voldemort is capable of. At least he'll see Ginny each and every day and that'll satisfy him…

"Harry! Ron! Wake up!" a voice said opening the door in a rush.

It was Hermione. Her hair was messy and her face was filled with excitement.

"What?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean 'what'? It's 7…you two need to get up," Hermione said pointing at both Harry and Ron, "The wedding will start soon!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I think this chapter is kind of short…sorry about that…I'll try to make my chapters longer…and thank you so much to all my reviewers…_

_**Pouringraindrops: **We will definitely be seeing more of Luna in the up-coming chapters for 2 reasons…1) seeing that Luna is so much fun to write because I picture her moods changing all the time...2) with Dumbledore gone…Harry can gain some knowledge from Luna seeing that Luna seemed to know a little bit more about the Veil than Harry…_

_**JEDIKNIGHT: **I'm glad you caught the Ron-thinking-Hermione-likes-Harry situation…I thought it would be fun to throw something like that in the fic…so I did…it was fun writing Ron's reactions…_

_**Marideth: **I'm glad you like my story…and I'll try to update as soon as possible…_

_**Kunthea: **At first it was hard for me to collect Harry's feelings back seeing that in HBP…he seemed to be joking a lot (in my view)…but after a while I got the hang of it again…_

_**Lidens: **The outburst was fun to write but now that I look back…I wished I could've written it a little longer…but what was is done is done…and yes I do think Hogwarts would re-open…but I don't know why I wrote that…lols…_

_**Dream Phantom: **I'm glad you find it interesting and I will be updating as soon as possible…_

_**Loonie Potter: **I try my best to keep the characters in character and I'm glad you find them still in character…and I'll try to update soon…_

_**AmericanIdiot252: **I'm glad you're excited about the chapters and I'll update soon…_


	4. A Reminder of the Past

**Chapter 4---A Reminder of the Past**

"Is everyone awake?" Harry asked through yawns.

Hermione smiled, "Yes. You two need to get up and get dressed." And with that she left the room.

Ron again covered himself with his blanket as Harry rubbed his eyes and got out of his bed.

"Ron…get up." Harry said patting him on the shoulders before changing into a navy blue collar shirt and a pair of black pants.

* * *

"You two boys need to wake up a little earlier! This is an important day and I don't want any of it to go wrong!" Mrs. Weasley grinned at Ron and Harry. 

"Molly…that's enough. Come on…I need to get Harry and Ron to the church to greet the guests," Mr. Weasley said irritated.

"Dad who's Bill's best man?" Ron asked once they reached outside of the church.

"It---"

"I am," a voice said as the doors opened.

It was Charlie. He was already in a black suit and his short red hair was combed back neatly, not a single hair was sticking out.

"When did you get here?" Mr. Weasley asked smiling.

"Early this morning." Charlie smiled.

"What happened there," Harry asked looking at the scab above his left eyebrow.

"Got burn again?" Mr. Weasley asked strictly.

"It was an accident." Charlie smiled.

"Ron, go on with Charlie." Mr. Weasley said rushing towards the church stand.

"What for?" Ron asked with a vacant expression.

"You'll see little brother," Charlie winked.

"W-what about me?" Harry asked feeling quite awkward.

"Uh…everything here is pretty done. Why don't you just settle yourself down until the wedding starts," Charlie suggested.

Harry just nodded feeling a great pain of anger in him. He wasn't needed here. No one needed him.

"I'll be back, Harry," Ron said disturbed.

"Yeah…" Harry said and they left.

Harry decided to sit down on a nearby chair and rested his chin on his hands. What was he doing here anyways? No one needed him. He wasn't even related to the Weasleys. And that was when it hit him real hard on the head. He wasn't family…of course they wouldn't need him. No matter how hard he tried to call it 'home'…it wasn't. It wasn't his home…it wasn't his family…and so I great sadness and anger covered him.

"Good morning Harry," a vague rather dreamy voice said.

Harry looked up to find Luna. She was wearing nothing normal. She wore a striped red and blue Sunday dress with a forest green thin sweater. She wore black rain boots and her hair was strangling down as usual. She still wore her necklace made of butterbeer caps and she wore her radish earrings. Instead of having her wand behind her ears she had about 3 daisies.

"Hi…" Harry said depressed. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He wanted to be left alone; alone in his own strange world. He was always different; always a marked man.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked pointing to the chair across from Harry.

Harry shrugged.

She smiled and took the seat.

"Quite a lovely place this is…" she said her eyes traveling around the room coming to a stop at Harry.

"You don't seem too happy, you know…" Luna said examining Harry.

"Of course I know that," Harry said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Daddy was so happy when we received the invitation. But of course I knew we would be invited. I mean we live just over there, you know."

"I didn't know that…"

"Well...I suppose you wouldn't. This is a muggle area."

"I know that," Harry shot back irritated.

Luna looked taken back and stared at Harry.

After a while she said, "Are you depressed because of your god-father?"

Harry froze. It had been such a long time since anyone had mention Sirius to him and he never wondered why but now his mind was consumed with random thoughts. Why had everyone stopped mentioning Sirius? Was it because…was it because Sirius was no longer with them? Did everyone wanted to forget Sirius? Were all of them going to go on living as though Sirius had never entered each of their lives? Harry looked at Luna as though she held the answer to all his questions but she just stared back with her odd protuberant eyes. And at the moment everything came back to him; Sirius's death, the Department of Mysteries, the veil.

"L-Luna about the veil…was there _really_ people behind it?" Harry asked tentatively but with eager.

Luna nodded sadly, "Yes, Harry. I told you that before."

"So…then…d-do you th-think Sirius is there?"

"Yes…behind the veil."

"H-how can you be so sure?"

"I can hear them, Harry. And so did you. They're just like you and me; humans."

"Then why are they there? Isn't there anything wizards can do to get them out?"

Luna chuckled, "Harry…death is unstoppable and there's nothing anyone can do to bring back the dead."

"But you said that they were just behind the veil! Can't we just move it or something!" Harry asked, now angry.

Again Luna looked as calm as ever and chuckled, "Harry…it's a barrier between life and death. Once you have crossed the barrier and into the veil you're dead. Death is a mystery and those who had experienced aren't here to tell us the tale. All we can do is fulfill our duties and wait…"

Harry stared at Luna amazed. Death was a mystery but why did she so welcomingly accept it? How can live each day and await her death?

But before Harry can say something else people started entering the church and started filling up the tables.

"Daddy should be here soon," Luna smiled her eyes traveling through the room.

Harry didn't say anything but looked at Luna as though she held the last missing piece to the puzzle of Harry's life. As Harry looked carefully, he realized how pale Luna looked. Her skin was a pale peach and her teeth seemed to be perfect.

"I see you got here before me, sweetie."

"Daddy! Yeah…you we're taking too long." Luna smiled.

"Got to look good for this wedding, don't I?"

"Daddy…this is Harry." Luna said turning to Harry, who had just return from his gaze.

"Blimey…Harry Potter." Mr. Lovegood said in shocked shaking Harry's hand, "It is such an honor to at last meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Harry managed to say returning the handshake.

Mr. Lovegood was rather tall and thin. He had short pale brown hair and his eyes were also a creamy brown. And by the way he was dressed Harry couldn't blame Luna for how she dressed. Mr. Lovegood was wearing a bright red pair of pants and a yellow collar shirt with a polka dot tie. He was also caring a notebook and had a camera around his neck. He had a huge smile and his nose was rather crooked.

"I told you no more stealing daisies," Mr. Lovegood said to Luna as he sat next to her.

Luna chuckled, "Daddy, I didn't steal them. They called for me and I couldn't just do nothing."

Harry thought what Luna said was odd but her father didn't think it was by the look of his happy face.

"What's the camera for, Mr. Lovegood," Harry asked, watching Mr. Lovegood fiddle with the lens.

Mr. Lovegood said, "It's to take photos of course. It's going to be in the next issue of the Quibbler. Everyone will be so excited to finally see a Weasley wedding take place."

"I'm helping with the interview," Luna chimed in, "Daddy said I would be a great interviewer."

"She's good isn't she?" Mr. Lovegood smiled at Harry, "Remember when she interviewed you?"

As Harry thought back to 2 years ago it wasn't Luna who had interviewed him. It was Rita Skeeter.

"Uh…yeah she's good," Harry lied.

"My little girl is going to by a reporter someday," Mr. Lovegood squealed happily.

Harry could see Luna blushed but if it was someone far away, they wouldn't have noticed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please," the priest said gently as everyone settled down. Harry looked around to see every seat filled but neither Ron nor Hermione we're in sight.

"Now…let the event take place." The priest continued and at once the wedding song began.

Bill was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. His hair was neatly combed back. His face was rather good looking except for the scars that ran across his face. He seemed to be a lot better than the last time Harry had saw him in the Hospital Wing. Standing next to him was Charlie.

Harry scanned the room again looking for Hermione and Ron but he still found none of them.

The doors slipped open slowly and a tall blonde man, around his 50's in a dark blue suit, entered and clinging to his right arm was a lovely girl in a long white wedding dress. Her face was covered with a see through veil. She held a bouquet of fresh roses. Following them were two girls; both dressed in identical dresses but Harry's eyes were focused on only one, the red head. She looked gorgeous. She had her red hair tied into a criss-cross bun and she wore a lovely pink dress that fell a little past her knees. And the pair following them...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys so much!...well it'll be a while before I update seeing that I'm taking a break and enjoying myself since Summer is coming to an end…well not really…but its August and there's only a month before school starts so I want to enjoy myself…but of course I won't neglect this story…I'm just taking a break…anyways I made this chapter a little longer and I promise there will be some actions in the next few chapters…until then please review… _


	5. Outbursts!

**Chapter 5---Outbursts!**

And Harry's eyes focused on the pair following the bridesmaids. And he felt a great amount of anger rise in him. He envied everything they had, everything they own, and everything they were. She had straight brown hair the fell a little past her shoulders and she was wearing a periwinkle dress that reached a little past her ankles. She had a flower clipped behind her right ear and she held a basket which she constantly drew flower petals from it and threw it in the air. The person by her side was a red-head. He wore a nice clean black suit with a maroon tie. He carried a cushion and placed on the cushion seemed to be 2 shining identical rings.

After the vows were said and the rings were collected and the kiss was done, the room was filled up with cheerful loud music played by a band Harry didn't know. And everyone moved on about to the dance floor or was dining. Harry decided that it was rude to do nothing so he helped himself to a plate of chocolate cake with a custard filling while Luna enjoyed herself to a bowl of pudding with whipped-cream and a cherry on top, which seemed awkward for serving pudding…but it is Luna…Harry looked out the window and realized that the sun was setting and soon it'll be dark.

"I think I'll go and steal a dance with Mary," Mr. Lovegood beamed and left Harry and Luna alone at the table.

"W-who's Mary?" Harry asked confused.

Luna smiled, "She's our neighbor. She's also a widow and loves me very much."

"Is she a witch?"

"No…she's a muggle but a rather talented muggle, you know."

"So there's also muggles attending?"

"I think so…mmm…this pudding is delicious. Do you want to try some?"

Harry looked at Luna as she offered him a tea spoon.

"Uh…no thanks Luna. I'm fine here." He said uncertain.

"This is quite a nice wedding but if it was mine…I wouldn't go with roses. I think daisies would have been a better choice," Luna said scanning the room again.

Harry looked at her expressionless, "Uh…what's wrong with roses?"

He thought the roses were quite nice.

"Well…roses are infested with Ariels."

"Ariels?"

"Yes, they live underwater but somehow recently they have escaped and made their homes in roses. They act as love potions, you know. That's why people love roses so much."

Harry didn't understand her but he just nodded.

"Harry!"

A vague familiar voice said from behind him. He turned to find Ron and Hermione.

"We've been looking all over for you." Ron said taking a seat next to Harry.

"We're very sorry for leaving you Harry. It's just that they wanted me to be the flower girl and well…I couldn't say no," Hermione said sorely sitting next to Ron.

"Yeah…I saw you guys," Harry said sourly. He was still angry about not having a role in the wedding.

"So…have you been here the whole time," Ron asked vacantly casting an odd look at Luna.

"Hello Ronald," she smiled.

But it was Hermione who answered, "Hi Luna. How have you been?"

"Wonderful. I've planted daisies under my windows." Luna said dreamily.

"Where's Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"Over there. Dancing with Angelina and Katie," Ron said.

Harry looked over and found all four of them laughing loudly and fooling around on the dance floor with Angelina holding a bouquet high in the air.

"So…did you guys dance?" Harry teased.

Ron looked stunned and Hermione blushed. Both of them were silent.

"It is the work of Ariels, you know." Luna nodded.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's the Ariels that are causing you and Ronald to feel like that. You see, they carry immense loads of love and they settle themselves in---"

"Luna…there's no such thing as Ariels." Hermione said.

"Yes there are," Luna said angrily.

"No there are not. Where's your proof?"

"You don't need proof for this! But since you're so narrow-minded and too ignorant to see it why not check in the roses! Maybe you'll believe it when it's shoved under your nose!"

"Don't talk that way to Hermione!" Ron said angrily glaring at Luna, "Maybe it's time for you to know the truths from the imaginaries!"

"It's not my imagination! If you spend more time reading the Quibbler then you'll understand!"

Harry was stunned at this outburst from Luna. She was always so calm and collected and now…she was losing it. Yes, that was the only thing Harry could think of for Luna's actions. Ron and Luna glared at each other in evil looks and Hermione sat there in silence looking helplessly.

"What's going on here?" a voice said. It was Ginny.

Harry couldn't help but look at her. She was so gorgeous and he felt as though it was a crime to not look at her.

"Ron and Luna were having a disagreement," Harry said.

And for the first time Harry was filling up with happiness as Ginny smiled and took the seat next to him.

"Oh…Ron get over it." Harry said calmly.

"I'm not going to until Luna apologizes to Hermione. She has no right to talk that way to Hermione," Ron said angrily.

"Ron, stop acting like a baby," Ginny said.

"I'm not going to apologize," Luna said taking a sip of her pudding.

"Ron, it's ok. I'm fine," Hermione spoke for the first time.

"No you're not," Ron said bluntly.

"Really I'm fine." Hermione said gathering herself and asked cheerfully, "So…who caught the bouquet?"

"Angelina," Ginny smiled, "I'm glad she caught it though."

"Is Fred going out with her?" Harry asked.

"I think so…" Ginny answered.

Harry couldn't help but smile but he quickly looked away and looked at Luna, who constantly ate her pudding with her eyes staring into her pudding. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Maybe he should have defended her but…Ariels? How could he defend her when Ariels really didn't exist?

"I'm guessing the party will end soon seeing that it is dark outside," Hermione said.

"Yeah…it'll be sad to let go of today," Ginny sighed, "But I really wished Bill had fallen for Tonks rather than---"

"Ginny, you know they don't like each other and besides Professor Lupin and Tonks are enjoying themselves," Hermione smiled.

Harry looked over and yes they were. They were dancing to the music, which by now was a slow soft melody played by the flute and piano with a little touch of the piccolo.

"I know…" Ginny sighed, "love is in the air…" and right after she said that she looked sober again and Harry knew why.

"I think I'll go have a dance with Neville," Ginny said rising from her seat.

"Neville? He's here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "he's over there with his grandma."

Harry felt bad for Neville…

"Ron…are you ok?" Hermione asked after Ginny left.

Ron stared at her for a long time before answering, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"So…Luna…are you enjoying yourself?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Harry stared at Luna and realized a dreaminess fell over Luna.

"Yes…this is one of the nicest weddings I've been to…" Luna said dreamily.

"Luna…aren't you doing that interview?" Harry asked.

Luna stood up instantly, "Oh my gosh…I forgot. I better go get the interview now." And she left.

"What interview?" Hermione asked.

"She wants to interview Bill and Fleur about the wedding. It's going to be in the Quibbler." Harry replied.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I dunno…" Harry answered truthfully.

"Well its obvious isn't it? It's the first Weasley wedding." Hermione said.

"There's going to be a lot m---"

" 'ELP! 'ELP! SOMEONE 'ELP!"

Everyone rushed to the entrance where they found a crying Fleur holding her skirt. Her hair was messy and her left arm seemed to be scratched.

"Oh my dear! What happened? Where's Bill?" Mrs. Weasley cried holding Fleur.

"…eet…full…moon…Bill…" and she continued to cry.

"Oh no! Bill!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What happened!" Mr. Weasley yelled demanding an explanation.

"Go to ze room…Bill is…"

Mr. Weasley left and following him was Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charlie, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred, and George.

The room became silent, only the crying of Fleur we're heard.

"Do you think---"

"But Hermione…he wasn't bitten during the fill moon. He can't have." Harry said quickly.

"But…you know what this means Harry? Ron?" Hermione's face all of the sudden became pale; "There are muggles here. They'll know something is wrong with this place."

"You mean they'd figure out---" Ron started.

"Yes!" Hermione gasped.

And for some reason Harry's heart began to race and was pounding as it was a thunderstorm.

"Luna…" Harry said loudly.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She went to interview them!" Harry said loudly starting to run towards the entrance.

"Harry…you can't go!" Hermione shouted following Harry. Ron did the same.

"Where are you three going!" Mrs. Weasley shouted grabbing a hold of Ron.

"Mum! Let go!" Ron shouted.

"Harry! Hermione! GET BACK HERE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted but they already left.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my reviewers…I'm still on break but thought I'd take my free time to update since I've finished this chapter...because I don't want you guys to have to wait too long…enjoy…and don't forget to review!_


	6. Picking Daisies

**Chapter 6---Picking Daisies**

_You say you don't care. You say you don't notice it. But in the end who are you kidding? You think no one knows. You think no one sees but once again you are wrong. And being wrong isn't a crime. Being wrong is what makes us human. It's what makes us who we are and reminds us that the clock is ticking. One minute you feel this way and the next…who knows what the future holds. You say you don't care. You say you don't notice it. But in the end who are you kidding? In your eyes, your voice, your smile it's all there. You think no one knows. You think no one sees but once again you are wrong. People look at you and see you wearing a transparent mask so why bother denying it. You say you don't care. You say you don't notice it. But in the end who are you kidding? _

As Harry ran out the door, Hermione behind him, he felt as though his heart was beating faster than his running. If something happened to Luna, it would be his fault. He was the one that reminded Luna of the interview. He was the one to blame. But if something happened to Luna…he wouldn't know what else to do. And this left him questioning himself. Why was he feeling this way? Why did his heartbeat wanted to challenge his speed. Why did Luna surviving mean so much to him now?

"What are you two doing here!" Mr. Weasley cried through the angry cries from Bill.

Bill was someone larger than usual but he was still human. His teeth became sharper and longer, his eyes were as fierce as a car in the race track, his cry sounded like a dragon dying, slow, loud, and dreadful.

Mad-Eye Moody, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Shacklebolt, Fred, and George were all putting their weight to bringing Bill down while Tonks tried to get the rope around. The scene was horrifying seeing that Bill was raging and forcing his way past the group. But with a glance Harry quickly looked past the group trying to catch a glimpse of Luna.

His heart once again started pounding and his legs told him to move and so he did. He started running back towards the end of the hall.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled but he ran as fast as the speed of light around the church.

From the distant he can still hear people's cries of terror and Bill's cry of pain, perhaps. He ran around the side of the church, through some rocks and at last stopping in front of the mosaic window. Through the panes, he can still see the group struggling for Bill and in the room at the far corner he spotted Luna. Harry was shocked at this seeing that Luna looked as calm as ever. She had her parchment and quill in her hand as she sat on the chair beside the desk. She had her eyes focused on the struggling as though it was some interesting action movie.

Harry looked around and realized that he didn't have his wand with him. _Damn it_! He thought. He needed to get Luna out before they had Bill tied up. He needed something. He looked around rapidly trying to spot anything sharp or strong but found none. His heart once again was jumping and he was losing his patience. He was now angry for not bringing his wand, for not thinking of something fast. And then…he started running quickly the way he came.

He grabbed the biggest rock he found in the pile and rushed back, although it took him longer seeing that the rock was extremely heavy. And once he came to the window he threw the rock right through the window causing crashing and breaking noises. Luna looked up and walked over to Harry as she spotted him.

"Hello Harry." She smiled.

Harry couldn't believe that she was smiling when her life was at risk but now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"Luna, you've got to get out of there. Climb out this window." Harry said quickly and out of breath.

"I suppose," she said and luckily the hole was big enough to fit her seeing that Luna seemed to be rather small for a 6th year.

Once Luna was out of the room Harry seemed to calm down and he felt a sensation of happiness cover him. They walked back.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked concern, hoping she was fine.

She smiled dreamily, "I'm perfect."

Harry smiled and maybe Luna _was_ perfect. Wait…what is he saying? It's Luna for goodness sake!

"Why didn't you yell for help?" Harry asked.

She said dreamily, "It was quite fascinating to watch, you know."

"You could have been hurt."

She laughed at this, "But I wasn't. This would make an interesting Quibbler edition, don't you think?"

"Yeah…it would." Harry said.

"Daddy will be pleased," Luna beamed.

Harry just nodded thinking this wasn't something to be happy about. It was dangerous and can cause problems.

"Thanks for helping me," Luna smile before she left with her father.

"It was nothing," Harry lied.

..:x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x:..

It was in the afternoon the next day and Ron and Hermione had decided to take a break from packing since they have been packing all morning. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were at the church while Fred and George went back to their shop. Charlie had left. So the only ones home were the trio, Fleur, and Ginny seeing that Bill was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"You could have been hurt," Hermione said as the trio sat in Ron's room.

"But I wasn't" Harry said.

"That was luck," Hermione said.

"Hermione get off it. Harry's fine." Ron said relaxed.

"I didn't see you running off risking your life to save someone," Hermione glared at Ron.

"I would have if my mum didn't stop me," Ron shot back.

"So you _would_ risk your life saving Luna!"

"Yes, I would!"

"So you say you like Luna?"

"Maybe I do!"

"What?"

"You are allowed to like Krum so why can't I like Luna?"

"Because---"

Harry decided to ignore this conversation and left the room. He can still hear Ron and Hermione bickering as he climb down the stairs. Ron likes Luna? Does Luna likes Ron? Have they been in contact? Why was he bothered by this? Harry didn't understand.

Harry found Ginny sitting in the kitchen with a newspaper in her hands. Harry would have chosen to be anywhere else but here…but Hermione was right. He had to get this straight. He can't avoid Ginny forever. At least not at the moment. Her red hair was being reflected by the sun causing it to be an auburn which fitted her nicely. After standing in the doorway for a few minutes he finally found the courage to walk up and sit in the empty seat by Ginny.

"Hi Ginny," he said.

She looked up, "Hi Harry."

It was silent.

Harry didn't know what to say. It felt so awkward and it seemed as though sitting next to Ginny was a crime. _Why does she have to be so radiant in the sunlight anyways?_ Harry thought viciously.

"So…what are you reading?" Harry asked breaking the silence, although he knew perfectly what she was reading.

"The Daily Prophet." she answered.

"Anything new?"

"No…it's all old news." She said and folded the paper up. "Harry, you want to take a walk?"

"Yeah," Harry said. He was happy to be anywhere but here.

They started walking up the road in silence. It was quiet and peaceful and Harry liked this feeling. For once he didn't have to deal with anything. For once he can just relax and breathe the innocent air.

"Look Harry…I don't want us to stop talking to each other," Ginny said.

Harry looked at her for a while then said, "Me too. I still want us to be friends."

"That's good because I don't want us breaking up to stop us from being friends," Ginny said quickly.

Harry smiled and Ginny did the same.

_She look so pretty when she's calm_, Harry thought.

As they walked they spotted a row of daisies growing on the side of the road. Ginny walked over to them.

"Who do you think planted them here?" Ginny asked.

"Luna, probably" Harry answered instantly, "she likes daisies."

"Do you think she'd mind if I have one?" Ginny asked but before Harry could answer Ginny already pulled one out the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I was going to update sooner but something went wrong with my computer so all my info and data to this story was erased so I had to go back and collect them. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! And thanks to all my reviewers! I can't thank you guys enough…_


	7. Picking Shattered Pieces

**Chapter 7---Picking Shattered Pieces**

Harry and Ginny turned to see a small figure running towards them, who belonged to Luna. She held a small tin watering can. Her eyes seemed to be raging and Harry knew why.

"What did you do!" Luna said loudly.

"Oh…Luna…I'm sorry," Ginny said, "I-I thought you wouldn't mind…"

"Well since it didn't get to you but I did mind," Luna sand angrily snatching the daisy from Ginny's hand, "you shouldn't be going around taking things that aren't yours!"

Harry couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand Luna hurting Ginny. _How dare she talk that way to Ginny_, Harry thought angrily. He wanted to hurt Luna. He wanted to punch Luna. He wanted to make Luna feel what he was feeling inside.

"Luna…I didn't mean to," Ginny said softly, "I'm sorry…"

"Well sorry is not going to bring back Lewis," Luna said angrily.

"Look Luna, it's only a flower," Harry started, "I'm sure---"

"ONLY A FLOWER!" Luna raged, "how would you feel if people said to you 'it's only Sirius Black'! How would you feel! Lewis had a long life ahead of him to live. He had dreams he needed to pursue. And you know what! He'll never pursue his dreams. He'll never grow old and wilt like all his brothers and sisters."

Harry was angry at Luna for mentioning Sirius. He hated her for everything she said. He hated for hurting Ginny. And with everything running through his blood, Harry couldn't find anything to say back to Luna. He was speechless…

"Luna…I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, "is there anything and I mean _anything_ that I can do?"

Luna was quiet for a moment then said in her dreamy voice, "I suppose you can come to Lewis's funeral. He'll be pleased. It'll be held here tomorrow before the sun rises."

"Yes Luna, I'll be there," Ginny smiled.

Luna nodded and left.

..:x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x:..

"Are you ok, Ginny?" Harry asked as they headed back to the Burrow.

Ginny nodded, "I'm ok. I should really stop taking things that don't belong to me."

"It wasn't your fault," Harry consoled, "Luna over reacted. She didn't know what she was saying."

Ginny stopped and stared at Harry.

Harry suddenly realized that Ginny had grown taller. Her face was no longer that child face but a pretty woman's face with specks of freckles and beautiful brown eyes. _She really was an angel_, Harry thought.

"I'm going to my room. See you Harry," Ginny said and left to her room.

"See you," Harry said after her.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Harry walked into the kitchen and sat next to Ron.

"Just walking around," Harry shrugged, "So you guys have everything packed?"

"Yeah," Ron answered taking a bite from his biscuit.

"We didn't pack much. Only the things we really needed," Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, because we won't be able to be carrying heavy things," Harry said.

"True…" Hermione said, "So…where did you and Ginny go?"

Harry looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I saw you and Ginny walked in together." Hermione said.

"Oh…we just took a walk," Harry said.

Harry looked at Ron before answering and Ron looked disturbed.

"I think I need to go pack some more stuff," Ron said and left.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry about him. Ron just feels weird about the whole thing. He'll get over it."

Harry couldn't blame Ron for acting the way he acted. But why does Ron still act that way when he knows that he's not going to date Ginny anymore?

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said awkwardly.

"So…did you two talk things through?"

"Yeah, we'll just stay friends."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Well…I just thought that you two would get back together."

"I told you Hermione. Sometimes my life is too dangerous and I can't take the risk."

"But…do you love Ginny?"

"What?"

"Well…Harry if you do love Ginny then you'll know that she wants you two to be together and if you do love her then you'll want her to happy."

"But I do love her," Harry said quietly, "that's why I'm keeping her safe, keeping her away from all the danger."

"But Harry, if you do love her then you'll want her to be happy…"

"I am keeping her happy, keeping her away from danger…hold on…are you in love?"

Hermione eyes widen and she blushed, "What? Nonsense…what gave you that idea? Because it's obvious that I'm not in love…"

"Well if you aren't then how do you know what love is?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What? That...well I like to read…so I read them from books…" Hermione blushed.

"Oh…" Harry said, the suspicion gone. _Maybe he needed to read more_, Harry thought.

..:x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x:..

"Tell me again where are we going at four in the morning?" Ron asked loudly rubbing his eyes as the trio and Ginny walked towards the road.

"Shh…Ron be quiet…mum might hear us…" Ginny said.

"Where are we going though?" Hermione asked.

When Harry was finished telling Hermione and Ron about what happened yesterday about Luna and the daisy, Ron was dumbfounded and Hermione was speechless.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked, couldn't believe what he just heard, "We're about to attend a funeral for a bloody daisy?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I can't believe her!" Ron said loudly again, "having a funeral for a daisy."

"Why are you so surprise?" Hermione asked coldly, "I thought you liked her so seeing her have a funeral for a daisy shouldn't be a big surprise for you."

"Why do you care if I'm surprise anyways?" Ron shot back, "Shouldn't you be paying attention to 'Vicky'?"

"Don't call him that!" Hermione said angrily.

"So---" Ron started.

"Enough of it." Harry said, annoyed at Ron and Hermione for always bickering.

Soon they reached the place where Harry and Ginny were yesterday and found Luna already there. She wore a black dress with her black robes. She had on black rainy boots and wore a straw hat and on her palms was Lewis; the daisy. She smiled as she saw the four of them approach.

"I'm glad you guys can make it. Lewis would have been happy." Luna said dreamily.

"Who's Lewis?' Ron asked awkwardly.

"This is him," Luna said holding her palms out so they all can see.

In her palm was a wilted daisy with droopy petals.

Hermione looked coldly from Ron to Luna and back to Ron, who had a vacant expression on his face.

"Should we start?" Harry asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Yes," Luna nodded and turned around to face a small dug out dirt.

They all stood behind Luna and looked at her as she said her speech.

"Lewis, it seemed only yesterday that you had sprouted, that you had bloomed not knowing what tomorrow might bring. You bloomed with a bright future ahead of you. You had dreams you planted in each and every tiny petal. And every morning before the sun rises you would wake me with your soft giggles that would also send me to my dreams late at night. The wind was strong but yet you stood tall and challenged to everything that came in your way but now…you lay in my hands with your life passing by so quickly. I call for you but you'll never again answer. But in my heard you'll stay. And now…you rest in this new home and hopefully you'll come to adjust," Luna sobbed as she said her last words and set Lewis into the hole.

She moved aside and waited.

_Was he supposed to say something_, Harry thought. And after a few moments with no one saying a word Harry found his legs moving him to where Luna was. He looked into the hole where Lewis was nicely placed and Harry couldn't help but feel a pain of sadness cover him a thief stealing into the night.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Um…Lewis…I didn't know you well…but I'm sure you were a wonderful…er…a wonderful daisy…but at last you're here in your new home. Rest in peace for now you can forget about everything, all the worries, all the pain, the grief…now you leave it behind for someone else to cry over. You left all your problems for us to walk upon. You probably didn't know what happened, but I did. I was there. I was there to feel the rage, the pain, the anger, the loss that left behind and now rest in peace. You would never again have to bare this madness that is now concurring what I'm revolved by…" and with that Harry stopped. He couldn't say it anymore. He had thought of Dumbledore. He had thought of that night that had brought his death to him. He had thought of Dumbledore leaving him to fight this war. And after saying what he had wanted to say for so long, it seemed as though he had picked up his shattered pieces.

Next was Ginny. She had worn a black dress because she felt that this was all her fault and maybe it was…

"Lewis…" Ginny started, "I'm so sorry. It was my fault that you are here, in your death bed at such a young age. And I know you were a great daisy. Your future is now someone else's but don't give up on them. Let them…let them reach your goal. Because you didn't have the chance give someone else the chance and I'm sorry…for you'll never see the rising sun or the setting moon. I'm sorry…"

For Ron and Hermione, they only said a few words like "I'm sure you were a great daisy" or "You'll be better off away from this world" or "You died young…"

After they all said a little speech, Luna poured the dirt over him and planted a sign made from wood. Luna once again sobbed a little and Harry not knowing what he should do patted her gently on the shoulders. But he didn't think about anything else but the things that had roamed his head when he gave his speech. _Was it true that Dumbledore wanted to escape this madness?_ Harry though. _Did he want Harry to go on alone? Or did Dumbledore know that Voldemort was going to win this war?_

The sun had started to rise as Luna finished fixing up Lewis's grave beside the other daisies. The bird began singing a soprano song in the distant, which awkwardly sounded like a sad melody. The wind was at calm but the leaves hanging from the loose branches still swing back and forth slowly like a hammock in a summer afternoon.

"You better be heading back. Mrs. Weasley might get angry if she wakes up and finds us gone." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we should." Ron nodded.

Harry suddenly didn't want to leave this place. Being here felt like he was closer to meeting his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore. Being here felt as though this was where he belonged. He didn't want to leave. Being here, in the middle of the road by the row of daisies felt so right.

"Thank you for coming." Luna said one last time.

Before leaving Harry turned back to look at the piece of wood that was planted to mark Lewis's grave and great sadness covered him.

_Here rests Lewis. _

_He was a wonderful young daisy. He had dreams that he'll never reach. Age that he'll grow to. Wilting, that he'll never go through. Songs that he'll never know. Stars that he'll never reach. And even when he isn't here with us; breathing the very same air, living under the very same weather he'll always be in our hearts until time no longer age and after that…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is kind of long so I hope you guys didn't get bored reading it. I just though it'll be really good to add in something that Harry would feel after Dumbledore's death, you know the whole thing about going to another funeral and saying what he wanted to. You see…Harry needs to try and let go sometimes. I feel as though he's keeping everything inside and when it reaches the boiling point he takes it out on Ron and Hermione, well not in the sixth book but in the fifth book that happened a lot. Anyways…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!_


	8. The Beginning

No matter how much the wind blows, or the waves move I'll always be here. I'm always here when you don't think of me or need me. And maybe you don't even care and you don't even notice but as long as I'm here I'll protect you. I'll protect you from harm or from any forbidding situations. I'll make sure you're happy because that's what makes living worth living. People have their own reasons for living but my reason is because of you. Because of you I'm happy to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night. Because of you I'm happy to be here; to breathe this air, to smell this sweet scent, to walk this Earth. And maybe you don't even care and you don't even notice but as long as I'm here I'll protect you. Because you're the reason life is worth living for.

**Chapter 8---The Beginning**

The trio managed to start their journey a little before dawn after all the hugs and cries from the other Weasleys. Harry, with nothing much, just carried a bag over his shoulders and had Hedwig flying with Pig, trailing along was Crookshanks. The air was warm and thick as they past Luna's daisies and started up the road.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked looking around.

"To Godric's Hollow…" Harry replied.

"Do you know where that is?" Ron asked.

Harry stopped. _He didn't know where Godric's Hollow was. _He had no idea where to look. How could he have forgotten about it? How can he have forgotten to get directions or something?

It was silent for a moment or so as Harry felt the anger in him boiling up. He didn't know what to think anymore. It seemed as though his brain had suddenly stopped working and he was in a coma or something until Hermione broke the trance.

"Harry, why don't we think of another plan?"

"We should," Harry nodded, "We'll first go to Grimmauld and look for any information of R.A.B."

Hermione nodded.

"How are we gonna get there? We can't just walk." Ron said, "And we can't fly either, especially with that _thing_ trailing along."

"What _thing_, Ron?" Hermione glared.

"That _thing_!" Ron pointed at Crookshanks.

"It's not a _thing_, Ron! It has a name!" Hermione said angrily.

"Well---"

"Maybe we'll just take the train or something." Harry said quickly before Ron and Hermione could get into a fight. He didn't want them to have a fight, especially not right now.

"Sounds good," Hermione nodded and started walking.

"Can't we just apparate?" Ron asked.

"Well, I haven't passed my test yet." Harry said honestly.

"I know, but I bet you probably already know how to." Ron said.

"Ron, you haven't even passed your aparation test." Hermione snapped.

"Wait…" Ron said, "Hermione you passed it right? Why don't you just apparate all of us?"

Hermione blushed, "I would but…I don't think I'm that good yet. I mean there are 6 of us. It would be difficult"

"It'll take us hours to get there," Ron said.

"Ron's right, Hermione. We can't just walk." Harry nodded.

"Just keep walking." Hermione said, now irritated, "there's no one here to help us."

Ron nodded in agreement and so they followed behind Hermione.

They continue on the same direction for about an hour or so before they rested on the road. The sun was now clearly up and burning everything under its view. The road was empty and quiet as it can be. It became clear that this road was rarely used. Around the road was nothing but fields of what seemed to be nothing but blossoming flowers; gladiolas, daisies, daffodils, and bits of mint scattered at the bottom.

"Hello," a dreamy voice said that caused the trio to have jumped.

"Luna!" Harry said.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was taking a walk and noticed you three." She smiled.

Harry looked at Luna and thought back to what Luna had said "_we live just over there, you know"_

"Oh, where are you heading?" Ron asked.

"Here, actually." She nodded.

"Are these yours?" Hermione asked looking at the fields of flowers.

She nodded, "Yes. They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes gazing from flower to flower.

An idea shot Harry in the face making him feel so stupid and stubborn for not thinking of it before.

"Luna…do you think your dad would mind giving us a lift to the nearest train station?" Harry asked.

"My dad would love to! Maybe he can get an interview from you!" Luna beamed.

Harry hesitated but decided that that was their only choice if they wanted to get to the train station early, even if it meant costing him an interview.

"Harry are you sure about this?" Ron said, "I mean we can just walk."

"Don't be silly." Luna smiled, "my dad doesn't mind."

"That'll do us a great help," Hermione smiled, "and I'm sure Ron would be pleased." Hermione added sourly.

Ron glared at Hermione and replied, "Yes, I would be pleased."

Hermione looked as though she had just been slapped.

..:x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x:..

"We just take floo powder that way we can visit Aunt Jessie at the same time." Mr. Lovegood said as he walked them to the fireplace.

The house was rather small with 2 bedrooms that were the size of Harry's old cupboard. The kitchen was decorated with many vases filled with bright and healthy flowers along. The living room was also small, in which it was decorated with sketches of creatures Harry had never seen. _Must be those nargles or wrackspurt or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks_, Harry thought.

"Harry, why don't you go first." Luna said handing him some floo powder.

"Thanks," Harry said as he took it from Luna and stepped into the fireplace.

"Now Harry, say 'Chim Chim Chimney' loudly and clearly." Mr. Lovegood said smiling his huge smile.

Harry nodded and said loudly, "Chim Chim Chimney!" and before he knew it he landed in a strange place. The house wasn't like any other muggle home. It was dark with all the black curtains and blinds and windows closed. The only thing in the room was a small couch and a rocking chair. There was nothing hanging on the walls, not even a clock. Harry got up and wiped away the dust on his cloak as he moved quietly looking around. Everything was extremely odd but at the same time interesting. Harry walked over to the ink stained curtains that covered the window. As Harry took a step closer, his heart began to beat a little faster. We figured it must be the darkness of the home. He carefully held out his hand---

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry jumped as he heard the most painful, most terrible, most awful cry he had ever heard in his life.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. You guys probably thought I have forgotten about this story but I haven't. It's just that school was starting so everything seemed to be so hectic but now that everything had settled down I finally got the chance to sit down and continue. Not much going on yet but don't worry, more things will happen. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! I'm really glad you guys like where this is going…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review!_


	9. Hermione's Bursting Point

_Life isn't easy. It's full of ups and downs, rights and lefts. And sometimes you'll probably have to U-turns. But no matter what goes on, it happened for a reason. And you might not realize it now but someday you will. Someday you'll wake knowing what's going to happen and what you have to do. But for now…rest…enjoy everything around but because even the happiest moments can not last forever. And you might not realize it now but someday you will; someday you'll wake up knowing what's going to happen. _

**Chapter 9---Hermione's Bursting Point**

Behind him was someone covered in black. Harry couldn't tell whether it was a male or female due to the fact that he/she was dressed in a black cloak, tightly clipped, and its hood covered its face. Its thin bony hands were held out reaching for Harry as he backed away; afraid. Harry's hand moved around him until he got a hold of his wand, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. But before he could pull it out the person's two hands were grabbing a hold of his neck. Harry could feel its long thin bones groping his neck as he try to free himself.

"Get off…" Harry tried but it was too difficult. He was losing air and it seemed as though he was dying. He tried to fight the armed fingers around him but the harder he tried the more it pained him.

"Stop…" he tried again. _Why was it taking the others so long to get here_, Harry thought angrily. So this was how he was going to die; alone with a stranger, in horrible pain, murderer.

In a distant voice he could hear the croaking horrible laugh crackling like a dying fire. Harry didn't know if it was hallucination or reality, all he knew was the fact that he was dying.

..:x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x:..

"Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet."

"It's my entire fault."

"What did you do?"

"It was me who told Harry to go first."

"It's not your fault Luna."

"Yes it is."

"Forget it Luna. Just hope Harry'll be fine."

"Dad says he will."

"Yes but its been a long time…"

The conversation he was hearing was at first hard to make it out but then…he knew who it was coming from. He fought his eyes to open them and at last he did get it to open. Standing beside him was Ron and Luna and Hermione was sitting at the edge of the sofa looking quite scared.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're alright," Hermione breathed.

"W-where are we?" Harry asked looking around at the almost familiar place.

"In Auntie Jessie's home," Luna smiled dreamily.

"W-what happened?"

"Well…you sorta fainted after th-that lady choked you." Ron said uneasy.

"Who was that lady?"

"Auntie Jessie," Luna smiled.

"Then why was she choking me?" Harry asked angrily seeing that it almost killed him.

"She thought you were an intruder." Luna replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked still worried in the face. Her face was as pale as a corpse but it seemed to getting colored. And her eyes were tired but at the same time concerned and deeply in thought. Her hair was messy around the edges and puffier than usual.

Harry forced a smile, "I'm fine. Where's Mr. Lovegood?"

"He's talking with th-that lady," Ron said still uneasy.

And looking around, Harry knew why. Everything was dark and there was no sunlight or light in this room. Or any other room in the house, Harry guessed. Now that he looked carefully, Harry could see that the curtains were stapled to the wall and chimney was probably blocked at the top too.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Harry asked, now uneasy.

It seemed as thought it was a place full of madness, full of blood and painted memories that weren't suppose to be visited.

"Auntie likes it that way," Luna smiled.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Luna shrugged, "I suppose she doesn't like the sun. She never leaves this place and daddy never tells me why---."

"Harry! Good you're up! For a moment I thought you were a goner!" Mr. Lovegood said loudly walking into the room.

"I thought I was one too…" Harry said quietly to himself.

"I apologize for my sister Jessie. It seems she thought you were an intruder and so I guess she got carried away," he chuckled, "hope she didn't give you quite a scare, did she?"

"Of course she gave Harry a scare! She nearly killed Harry!" Hermione seemed to burst out. It seemed as though she had reach her boiling point.

"Hermione…please calm down…" Mr. Lovegood said, "the important thing is Harry is fine now, right Harry?"

"Right," Harry said nodding although he could still feel the pain around his neck.

"I'm sorry but we have to leave." Hermione said getting up angrily, "and thanks for the lift here. We really appreciate it."

Hermione headed to the door and pulled it but the door remained shut. Hermione tried again and still it remained shut.

"What's wrong with this door?"

"Well…Jessie doesn't want the doors to open so she nailed them and locked them." Mr. Lovegood said.

"How are we suppose to leave?" Ron said loudly.

"You'll have to wait until Jessie falls asleep so she won't notice that we opened the door."

"WHAT!" Hermione stormed.

"When does she fall asleep?" Harry asked, although he knew it was a dumb question.

"Whenever she feels like, I guess." Mr. Lovegood said, "In the meantime I'll make us some lunch."  
And with that he left.

"I can't believe it! We'll have to stay in here until ugh…" Hermione said furiously.

Harry too didn't want to stay here. It had such a horrible feeling to it and Harry did not like it. It felt like a place where he was the only living thing and everything else was dead.

"This is a mad place if you ask me…" Ron said quietly.

"Not really. Once you get use to it it's quite interesting," Luna said dreamily.

Hermione ignored her and sat down, her face covered with her hands.

..:x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x:..

They had finished dinner when Mr. Lovegood went into the other room for some cleaning where he left the trio and Luna alone in what seemed to be the living room. They all sat there looking at the floor or either looking at one another while the other one wasn't looking. Harry knew Hermione and Ron wanted to say something to him but he knew they couldn't seeing that Luna was here. A few moments passed silently then something clucking came in. They all turned to find a thin lady with a long back cloak. The hood was down and now Harry could see her.

She was probably around her late forties and her nose was slightly crooked. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she had thin curvy lips. There were creased lines under her eyes and it seemed as though her eyes were popping out. She had black hair that was falling on the side of her. She walked over and sat next to Luna, who was across from Harry. Harry felt uneasy and even a bit afraid.

"Hi Auntie Jessie," Luna smiled.

"Hello my little pumpkin. You brought along some friends?" she smiled a huge wide smile.

Luna nodded, "Yes, this is Ronald, Hermione, and that's Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Auntie."

She turned to look at Harry with full eyes as Harry sat there trying to look at her. He was scared and he hated the fact he was being stared at, especially by someone who almost killed him.

She again smiled and almost crackled, "Harry Potter…yes…I know you…I know about you…I know you more than you think I know…yes…I know you very well…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. Seemed like an eternity. Lols…well I hope you enjoyed this story and yes I'll have more action in the next chapter. This chapter was kinda foreshadowing, if you can see them. They are all hidden in here. Anyways please review!_


End file.
